


I'm Here For You

by lord_loveandstuff



Series: Clayleb Week '19 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_loveandstuff/pseuds/lord_loveandstuff
Summary: Caleb's potential future is clouded in mystery. Sometimes that mystery can be a little hard to handle. Thankfully, Caduceus is there to lend a shoulder to cry on.Clayleb Week Day 3 & 4: Sparks - Firsts/Destiny - Fate
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Series: Clayleb Week '19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy I'm sorry. I ran out of time yesterday and had to just squeeze the prompts together. But whatever. It was nice to write and I got it done. Please leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading!

Rain continued to pour down as The Mighty Nein made their way into the rustic town. The rain had been nonstop for the past three days of their travels, leaving them beyond exhausted and in desperate need of shelter. Sore feet, aching backs, and soaking wet clothes were shared complaints among the group. Night was quickly arriving. The Might Nien, after asking a few wondering citizens about locations within the town, was finally able to find the tavern. It was a small building, but it was warm with real beds and a sturdy roof. Their stresses eased away almost instantly as they entered. 

After chatting with the tavern-keepers, the group was able to rent three rooms and get a round of drinks. They all sat together near the fireplace, letting themselves dry off and share plans for what to do in the morning. Caduceus found himself zoning out most of the conversation. After the surprise gnoll attack, he forced himself to be more alert and aware of their surroundings throughout the rest of their journey. Although Caduceus was naturally more perceptive due to his upbringing, it took a lot out of him mentally. At least in town, he could let his mind relax. 

A green hand weighted on this shoulder, snapping him back into reality. The tavern’s dining hall was almost completely empty, with only the two chatting workers left to watch over their business. Most of the group had abandoned the fireplace and began heading up the stairs towards their rooms. The only members left by the fire were him, the orc who broke his daze, and Caleb. The wizard, assumably asleep, gently leaning up against him was comfortably wrapped in a blanket he got from Nott. 

“Are you heading upstairs?” Fjord asked. Caduceus’ eyes met Fjord’s, then drifted back towards Caleb. 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay down here for a little bit.” 

Fjord’s eyes followed his friend’s and let out an almost silent chuckle. “Have fun then.” He gave Caduceus a firm pat on the shoulder before joining the rest of the group. Caduceus was about to say something, but the feeling of Caleb shifting cut him off. His eyes opened, revealing their beautiful blue color. Caduceus did his best to resist staring, focusing instead on the open flames in front of them. It almost seemed to move with Caleb’s steady breathing.

“Caduceus.” Caleb’s voice whispered. It was soft, like speaking too loud would disturb what was happening around him. Caleb’s eyes were focused on the fire as well, purposely avoiding Caduceus. The firbolg made a small sound of acknowledgment in reply.

“You once told me you think I had some kind of potential in the future. Do you remember that?”

Caduceus chuckled, more to himself than at the question. He was intrigued by this conversation’s possible directions. “Vaguely. My memory isn’t the best, but yeah I think I do.”

“I understand. Do you still believe that?”

“Yes. You’re a great leader and a very powerful wizard.” Caduceus looked at Caleb in the corner of his eyes. His hair, which was let out of its ponytail, was still a little wet and wildly in his face. Caduceus began moving some of the hair out of Caleb’s face as he spoke. “Truthfully, I think that belief gets proven more and more every day.”

Caleb closed his eyes, allowing Caduceus to do what he wished without complaint. His expression, however, remained despondent and cold. “But what if I’m not? How are you so sure?” 

Caduceus let out a sigh, moving his hand away once the hair was neatly behind Caleb’s ears. “I’m not. I can’t predict the future. But you’re a good man, and I’m a man of faith. My faith simply tells me your greatness will continue in your actions and decisions. But other than that, the only one to make those choices is you.”

Heat rose to Caduceus’ face once he finished. The pounding in his chest came back as well. He silently prayed to Melora he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself in front of the man he was in love with. Focus shifted back to the flames. They seemed to be rising higher, moving with a wild wind that was not present in the room. He was so focused on the bizarre patterns of the fire, he barely noticed Caleb’s hands tightly gripping the blanket around him and the faint smoke coming from his fingertips.

“But I’m not.”

Caleb’s head was down, focusing intently on the floorboards. Caduceus’ breathing picked up slightly in fear. “You’re not what?”

Caleb’s voice was heavy. “I’m not a good person Caduceus. I don’t know if all my choices will be the correct ones. I’ve done horrible, horrible things. Things I can never take back or make up for, no matter what good I possibly do.” A sharp breath was taken in. “What if I end up turning back? Back to that monster I was before. Before I-”

Tears fell onto the floor below before Caleb could finish. Almost like it was an instinct, Caduceus wrapped his arms around the wizard. Caleb pushed himself into the other’s lap, resting his head in the crook of Caduceus’ neck. His breathing was unsteady as he attempted to keep the rest of his tears from getting out. One of Caduceus’ large, tender hands rubbed the other’s back at a slow pace. The other hand held the man steady, keeping him as close as possible, almost as though Caleb would disappear if he let him go. Light kisses were placed on top of Caleb’s head between reassuring words. 

Moments passed until Caleb’s breathing calmed down. He moved away for a few seconds to rub his puffy eyes. His whole face had a soft pink tint with his dark freckles peeking through. Caduceus pulled one hand away from the wizard’s back to assist wiping any stray tears. He tried his best to remain calm to aid the other, but a panic sensation still built within his stomach. Comforting others was something he was taught to do back home, but usually, those he comforted did not mean as much to him as Caleb did. The fire nearby died down, coming back to the same height it had before, now have a more natural, mellow flicker. Caduceus’ hands came to rest once the tears finally stopped, cupping Caleb’s face between the two palms. His fingers held the hair back, showing the entirety of Caleb’s face. A breath was cut short and held in, as though he was holding a precious artifact that would shatter at any wrong move. Caleb’s heavy eyelids opened again. Dark blue met a shimmering pink. Caduceus felt his body tense as a tickle traveled from the back of his head all the way down his spine. 

It was Caleb who leaned in first. Rough, cracked lips met Caduceus’, who froze at the sudden contact. His brain clicked back into reality quickly though, and he responded with equal eagerness. One hand left Caleb’s cheek and found its place on his back. The kiss was a warmth Caduceus had not felt before. It was new, exciting, and welcoming. The firbolg felt his tail thump happily, causing Caleb to break into a small smile. 

When they parted, both smiles still remained. No words were shared. Talk of what this all meant could wait. Caleb slowly rested his head back onto the other’s chest, allowing heavy arms to wrap around his body. Caduceus’ face met the top of Caleb’s head again, this time simply remaining there. Both men closed their eyes, peacefully absorbed in the delightful feeling the other brought. The warmth did not leave either one’s lips as they silently fell asleep together. It was the start of a new era without either one realizing it. Any internal fear or negativity could wait, for at that mattered now was the reciprocated love between them.


End file.
